Secrets A Harry Potter Love Story
by meghanamanda17
Summary: Alex White is close with the trio, but her feelings for Harry leading into her 6th year become overwhelming. Throughout the story based on the 6th book of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, there is love, hate, arguments, drama, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I apologize for how short it is, I promise it gets better! Enjoy (:

"Alex!"

The volume of her voice forced me out of a deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, and standing above me was the one and only: Ginny Weasley. After groggily standing up from my bed, it suddenly occured to me that I was supposed to be leaving for the Burrow today.

"Oh no, you haven't forgotten have you?" Ginny asked with a slight laugh.

"Of course not!" I lied in an obvious manner, smiling sheepishly.

"Well get your things together! Its seven thirty." She spoke firmly before exiting my bedroom.

I groaned and got dressed. I decided I didn't need to look too nice, so I let my hair go naturally wavy and wore not an ounce of makeup. I quickly threw on a simple red shirt, jean shorts, and my converse. {{ untitled_15/set?id=124823704}} Luckily, I packed early. I knew I was awful at waking up early. So, I grabbed my trunk and walked downstairs.

I still wasn't used to it just being my mother and I alone in the house. My parents recently divorced, but I was managing. It was nice to see a whole group of my favorite people standing in my living room. My eyes lit up, spreading a smile across my face. This was what I looked forward to every summer. The minute Mrs. Weasley spotted me, she embraced me.

"Alex, dear! I haven't seen you in so long!" She exclaimed.

After she finally let go, I took deep breaths, emphasizing the tightness of her hug. The rest of the group laughed, as did I. But, nothing compared to the look on my best friend's face when she spotted me. Hermione Granger. My best friend since the moment I walked into the Common Room of the House of Gryffindor. We clicked right away, and have been inseparable since. The both of us grinned wide, running towards each other at full speed and meeting halfway for a loving hug.

"My goodness, I've missed you!" Hermione sighed.

"I've missed you too," I frowned, letting go.

Then, I turned to see my other best friend. But, I suppose I couldn't really count him. I've been wanting to be more than friends for as long as I can remember. The only guy who will hold my heart and doesn't even know it: Harry Potter. Yes, the famous Harry Potter, the Chosen One, etc. But he is not those things to me. He is the one who understands me more than anyone in this world. After giving the rest of the group hugs, I almost avoided Harry's.

"Alex," he softly called.

Before I could even turn around, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a longing embrace. My stomach flipped a million times, I sighed of relief as I let myself hug him back.

"I've missed her." His mind spoke as he let go.

Oh, did I mention I can read minds? Well.. I can. I've always been able to, we never exactly understood it. I loved it at certain times, like when Harry won't admit how much he's missed me. But other times, its more a blessing than a curse.

"Alright children, we must get going!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

My mother and I had a long goodbye, a part of me felt so awful. It was my first school year where I was leaving her behind, alone. But I knew she was strong and would make it by herself. I walked over the my fireplace with the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. In pairs, we all floo'd to The Burrow. Appearing in the fireplace of a place I prefer to call my home, I knew this was going to be a great beginning to an amazing year.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the morning had been quiet, everyone was busy unpacking. Mrs. Weasley was sweet enough to make us all an outstanding breakfast, nothing compares to her cooking! But, I had noticed something that slightly upset me. I'm not sure if it was my overthinking (which I do often) or it was real. I had noticed Ginny acting differently toward Harry, as if she had developed feelings for him. I had always heard rumors, but I guess I blocked them out because my mind was being selfish, not wanting to imagine Harry with any girl but myself.

Even if Ginny had feelings for Harry, I guess it would be my fault. All these years, I've refused to admit my feelings to anyone but myself. I have never planned on telling Harry. I think about it everyday, but I've never really wanted to follow through because our bond is far too beautiful to risk. Although if we held a relationship, it could be the most beautiful thing- **if** he felt the same, which is highly unlikely.

As my thoughts became overwhelming, I decided to let some steam off to Hermione. She was always wonderful to vent to.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked the twins.

"Ron's room," they answered in unison.

I shook my head with a laugh as I walked upstairs. I passed a bedroom with the door cracked, and saw Ginny's lips almost touching Harry's. I stopped in a halt, and sized up the situation. They were definitely going to kiss. I felt my heart sink, I couldn't bear to watch. I walked quickly to Ron's room and shut the door, slowly sliding to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Nothing," I said convincingly with a smile. These are the times where being a good liar comes in handy.

"Sorry mate but we've been friends far too long for us to believe that you're telling the truth," Ron told me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"It's-" I began to tell them, but was cut off by the entrance of no other than Harry and Ginny.

Hermione hardly noticed they had walked in the room, she was focused on hearing about my dilemma.

"What?" She asked me, waiting for me to continue.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked casually, sitting next to Ron on his bed.

Everyone was looking at me, but all I did was stare at the floor awkwardly.

"Later," I whispered to Ron and Hermione, who thankfully dropped the subject at once.

The rest of the day just consisted of subtle relaxation. It was nice, I hadn't done this in a while. I was always so busy back home. The only thing that made today not perfect was that I couldn't get that scene of Harry and Ginny out of my mind. Harry had ignored me, and everyone else actually, except Ginny throughout the entire day. I didn't want to get worked up about it, but I truly couldn't help it. Every time I was laughing or smiling, my mind wandered to that subject and it all seemed black again.

"I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed, jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Me either!" I replied, smiling again.

Ron agreed, but Hermione wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Alex, may I speak to you alone?" She asked.

I wanted to avoid it, knowing that she was going to ask about earlier. Truth be told, I just wanted to let it go and not talk about it. I wanted to close up, to crawl into my shell and not come out until tomorrow morning when its a new day. But, Hermione wouldn't have it. She grabbed me, and pulled me into the next room that she and I would be sharing without my say.

"Are you going to tell me whats been bothering you?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Its not worth discussing," I replied, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Once I did, she gave me a look and I caved.

"Its Harry," I told her quietly. "I think he and Ginny have feelings for each other. When I walked past a guest room, I saw them almost kiss. Maybe they did, I don't know."

I sighed, sitting on the bed. Letting this out only made me want to be alone more. Hermione knew not to give advice or try to fix things, she just soothed me until I felt better. Eventually, I fell asleep.

Hermione awoke me about an hour later.

"Mrs. Weasley made dinner," She told me softly.

"I'm not hungry," I groaned, turning over.

"Yes you are, you're just avoiding Harry and Ginny!"

"Oh, please!" I rolled my eyes.

Hermione then proceeded to grab my feet, and literally drag me downstairs to dinner. It definitely lightened the mood for us all as I sat next to Ron and began to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Once I was finished with my dinner, I walked upstairs to fall back asleep but I found Hermione and Ginny in there. Instead of sleeping, I decided to join the conversation.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered with hesitation.

"Do you have feelings for my brother?"

Hermione stayed silent for about two minutes straight. Ginny and I stared at her, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Yes, a little-"

Hermione was cut off by the gasps and squeals of Ginny and I.

"Stop it, you two!" She laughed awkwardly. "Nothing is going to happen."

"Why not?" I whined. "It would be perfect!"

"Drop it!" She said firmly.

We both obeyed her orders.

"Well, if it isn't obvious enough, I'm head over heels for Harry." Ginny told us. "In fact, he kissed me earlier today. I'm not sure what we are though."

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of the floor and practically break into a million pieces. Hermione continuously gave me concerning glances, while giving Ginny some obviously fake support.

"Is there anyone you have feelings for, Alex?" Ginny asked me with a smile.

"No," I answered.

"You're lying!" She shrieked immediately.

"I'm serious, there's no one!" I said strictly.

There was an awkward silence, thankfully broken by Hermione.

"Well Alex, we should get to bed. We have to be up early for Diagon Alley tomorrow."

I quietly agreed as we walked into our guest bedroom, crawling into bed and falling fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to my face colliding with the ground.

"What the hell?!"

I stood up angrily only to see Ron doubling over with laughter and Hermione slightly giggling. I couldn't help but laugh along, but also punch Ron in the process. Once the two left, I put on some mascara and let my hair naturally flow. I've begun to realize that this is the easiest thing to do, plus I've become fond of it. I then got dressed in a white tank top with a collar under a navy blue scarf and jean shorts. (( cgi/set?id=125018671)) Once I was ready, I walked downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Oh my god, this smells **delicious!** I'm starving!" I exclaimed.

"Here's a plate, my dear!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, handing me a full plate.

"Thank you so much," I smiled sweetly and took a bite of bacon.

"Oh its no problem!" She responded.

"Where are Fred and George?" I asked her.

"At the shop, they made sure to take off yesterday so they could see you."

"Awe, I feel special!" I laughed. "Can we go to their shop today?"

"Yes, once we get everything." She answered.

"Alright."

"Lets get our robes first," Ron suggested.

"Good idea," Harry chimed in once he entered the room.

Every time I looked at him, my stomach fluttered. I hated this. This.. this feeling. I'll never get to express these feelings because he's with Ginny now. And its all my fault.

After we were finished eating, we all took turns flooing to Diagon Alley. First Ron and Hermione went, Harry and Ginny, then me with Mrs. Weasley. Once we were all together, we walked into Malkin's Robe Shop to see Malfoy getting his robes measured.

"There's no need to measure _both_ arms!" He snapped when Madam Malkin attempted to lift up the sleeve of his other arm.

Narcissa paid for his robes, then Malfoy noticed us. He smirked.

"Potter, Weasley, Mudbloods," He nodded at us each, using his 'nicknames' for us.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to have to kick your ass in public!" I spat.

"Draco! Time to go, dear." His mother called, saving Malfoy from coming up with a comeback.

"Coming, Mum." He glared at us before walking away.

"Lets just get our robes and go," Harry said.

We got our robes, along with the rest of our supplies, and then headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. We all looked around, amazed by what we saw. The store was completely packed, so it was hard to spot out Fred and George. After searching for a while, Ginny finally found them.

"There they are!" She pointed.

We all greeted them immediately, I couldn't believe their success! It was fantastic! The group started slowly splitting up after talking to Fred and George, looking at various things. Ron found something he liked and picked it up.

"How much is this?" He asked Fred.

"Five galleons," The twins answered in unison, as usual.

"But I'm your brother!" Ron protested.

"Fine," Fred said.

"Ten galleons," George finished.

Ron sighed and began to put it back, but I stopped him. I grabbed the item from his hand.

"Watch and learn," I told Ron with a smirk, walking over to the twins.

"How much is this?" I asked sweetly.

"For you, free!" They responded in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I smiled before giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to Ron and slipped him gift, which was now free.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"Any time!"

I joined Hermione and Ginny who were looking at love potions. I examined them, these were absolutely ridiculous. A part of me will always believe in true love, not even a magic potion can force something that special.

"Alright children, time to go!" Mrs. Weasley announced.

We all walked out of the shop. She commanded that we all held on to each other, and she agreed. She then apparated us back to the Burrow. Once we were there, I gathered my items and took them upstairs to neatly pack my trunk. I can be extremely organized when I have the motivation. Hermione joined me, she was always neat. Sometimes a tad too neat.

Afterwards, Hermione and I walked back downstairs to socialize with the rest of the group. The first thing I noticed was how close together Harry and Ginny were sitting. Jealousy was ripping me apart. He's not even mine.. how could I feel this way? How can I feel so protective over someone who will _never_ be mine? Its selfish, it has to be. I have no right to feel this way. I'm the one who's hesitated, I've lied to myself for so long and now I can't stand it when he has his eyes on someone else. Oh, how foolish of me! If I really care, I should be happy for him.. right?

No! Not right! I'm Alex White and _I _should be with him, not Ginny! I know him better than anyone. I know the real Harry no one else has seen. I've seen every side of him and I still am totally, completely, ridiculously head over heels for him!

I saw Ginny squeeze Harry's hand discreetly. I couldn't bear the jealousy and the over thinking, it was all too overwhelming.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, standing up.

"Alex, its only four in the afternoon." Harry chuckled.

"Well, I'm tired." I snapped at him and walked upstairs, ignoring the offended look that spread across his face.

**Alex's dream:**

_All I could make of this blurry picture was the Gryffindor Common Room. I heard voices, not being able to identify their owners at first. They came to belong to Harry and Ginny._

_"Harry, I don't like her. I know she loves you," Ginny spat in Harry's face._

_"She is a big part of my life, Ginny. I won't throw her away because of your paranoia," He yelled._

_'Who could they be talking about? Cho?' I thought to myself._

_"I am **not** paranoid! Alex clearly is in love with you, Harry!" Ginny screamed, throwing a pillow at him._

_'They're fighting about me?' I thought. It actually made me feel guilty. I didn't want to be the cause of their pain and unhappiness. I am willing to put my feelings aside if Harry is happy._

_Suddenly, Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione was bawling, and Ron could only look down and comfort her._

_"What's going on?" Harry asked, immediately concerned._

_"Sh- She's gone," Hermione choked out, leaning on Ron for support._

_"Who?!" Harry asked eagerly._

_"Alex," Ron sighed._

_'Wait... I'm gone? Did I move?' I was so confused._

_"What?! Why?! What do you mean?!" Harry yelled, shaking Ron for answers._

_"Voldemort! He got her! He hurt her! It's not fair!" Hermione screamed, officially seeming emotionally unstable._

_'No... I can't cause all this pain to my friends... how am I gone? How did Voldemort get me?' I was in shock._

_Harry cursed loudly and stormed out of the Common Room._

**End of Alex's dream.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning for a single purpose: My sixteenth birthday. Alas, here it was! A moment I had been waiting for since I was young, to be sixteen! I was extremely excited to visit my father today and spend the day with him. With him being so busy working at the Ministry, I hardly get to see him.

Usually my dad and I always do something fancy, so I decided to dress up. I wore a simple purple strapless dress with black wedges, along with matching jewelry. [[ shell_always_have_part_me/set?id=127150076#fans]] It was a hot day, so I put my hair up in a cute, tight bun. I applied my make up and I was ready for the rest of my day. I walked downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!"

I didn't expect them to remember, but the shouts came from everyone. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I was aghast.

"Aw, I didn't think you guys would remember." I blushed.

"Of course we remembered! You're officially sixteen," Harry smiled.

"Finally," Fred and George said in unison, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, she was going to apparate me to my dad's house.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Alright, cake will be ready when you get back! Presents, too!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, y-you don't have t-"

"I want to," She cut me off.

I gave everyone a hug goodbye and walked outside. I grabbed on to Mrs. Weasley's arm, and we appeared in front of my father's house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I told her.

"You're welcome, dear. But call me Molly." She grinned.

I nodded at her as she apparated back home. I stepped onto my dad's front porch and knocked on the door. Immediately, he answered it.

"Alex! Happy birthday!" He shouted, having the biggest smile on his face.

"Thank you, Dad." I hugged him tight. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He hugged back even tighter.

After we talked for a while, he took me out to a fancy lunch. It mostly consisted of sea food, which was my _favorite._ I was ecstatic! We sat in a booth, ordered our drinks, and began to catch up.

"I'm sorry we don't talk more," He said suddenly.

"Its alright," I shrugged. "We're both busy. It just sucks sometimes because Mom doesn't always understand things, being a muggle."

I knew it _wasn't_ okay. It hurt that we hardly talked. He's my dad. There are 24 hours in a day and he can't spend half of one to just call me every once in a while? But I know he loves his job at the Ministry.

"It's been absolutely crazy at the Ministry. If I tell you something, you must keep your mouth closed, understood?" He said sternly, it must be serious.

"Of course!"

"They reckon You Know Who is back," He whispered.

My eyes widened, immediately thinking of Harry. He can't be in danger again. It's not fair. He doesn't deserve it. He has to be protected.

"W-Well what about Harry? What about everyone? Why aren't they saying something?!" I demanded.

"We aren't for sure and we can't freak everyone out yet, there will be chaos!"

"Well, wouldn't you rather have everyone safe than sorry? Its beyond selfish!" I spat.

"Keep it down," He seethed. "I won't argue with you on your birthday, just try to be understanding. If you want to tell Harry, fine. I just don't want there to be any turmoil, you understand darling?"

"Yes, daddy." I sighed.

Our waitress brought out our food. He ordered crab and I ordered lobster. Once we ate, we went back home to open my presents. The first gift was jewelry, which I always loved. Next was perfume, which a girl can _never_ have too much off. And last, but most definitely not least, was a Firebolt. He knew I loved Quidditch. I never wanted to play on the team though, but I told him I wanted to try this year. Its nice to know he listens. We spent the rest of our day laughing and enjoying the company of one another. When it was about midnight, I decided to stay here and go to the Burrow in the morning.

There was a thud. Followed by another and another. I rolled my eyes and turned over, checking the clock. It read 3:52 in the morning. What could it be? I groaned and got up, putting on my slippers and grabbing a lantern and my wand. I crept quietly down the stairs, to find only my father in the living room. He was covered in sweat, with a worried look etched on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, full of concern.

"Expelliarmus!"

I screamed as I was disarmed and thrown across the room. I got up quickly to see Lucius, Voldemort, and Bellatrix surrounding my father.

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" I bellowed.

"He spoke of my return," Voldemort hissed.

"Alex, run!" My dad screamed.

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" I cried, sprinting for my wand.

I grabbed it and hid behind the chair, Lucius shot the disarming charm at me again but I dodged it, sending one back his way. I was successful.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shot at me before I even had a chance.

I screamed in extreme pain, my knees buckling. I fell to the ground, almost passing out to the sounds of her shrieking laughter and my father's cries. Tears fell down my face, I lost focus of what was going on around me. She lifted the curse just in time for me to see a green light come from Voldemort's wand to my father's chest, and him falling limp.

"NO!"

I screamed and got up with all the strength I had in me. I grabbed my wand, I was going to kill this bastard.

"AVAD-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

He was quicker than me. I held my arms up in defense, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes slowly fluttered open. The bright light beamed through the window of my father's living room. I slowly sat up as my eyes finally began to adjust. Every inch of my body was in pain, I couldn't remember last night. But then I saw my father. He laid on the ground with his eyes wide open, pale, lifeless. The horrible memories of last night all came back at once, I started to sob uncontrollably.

A comforting hand touched my shoulder, making me jump. I turned around quickly, wand ready, afraid that someone was here to hurt me again. But, it was Dumbledore.

"It's alright, dear." He soothed.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot through my wrist and I fell to the floor in pain. I looked and saw a scar on my wrist. But it wasn't just any scar. It was a scar identical to Harry's.

"Dumbledore.. w-what is this?" I was confused.

"I was hoping the prophecy wasn't true. Once Voldemort thought you were dead, I came here. But I was just too late. I'm very sorry, Alexandra."

I cringed at my full name, but didn't bother to correct him.

"Wait, what prophecy?" I asked.

"There was another prophecy last year that your army didn't quite get ahold of because it was in my possession. I didn't want you to know about it, I tried my best to correct it. For a while, I thought it would be Miss Granger. But it was you." He answered.

"Why me?" A tear slowly fell down my face.

"You are special," He grinned. "Another chosen one. You conquered Voldemort, just like Harry. That's why you have the scar."

"What if I don't want to be?" I spat. "I want my father alive! I want to be normal and boring!"

He only put a hand on my shoulder to soothe me. But I was angry. I didn't want to be soothed. I wanted my father back. Alive. Happy.

"What am I supposed to do with this? How can I go the Burrow and face everyone? How can I go to school? What do I tell my mother?"

"I know this will be difficult, but no one can know of this except Harry. This will create complete and utter chaos. As the world will know, your father died of a car accident." Dumbledore told me.

"Why? The world is in danger because of Voldemort and they deserve to know!" I yelled.

"Only Harry can know because of the new connection you two share, and your new powers." Dumbledore calmly answered.

"Powers? Like what?"

"Think of an orange cat."

I did, and suddenly I _was_ an orange cat. Could this get any weirder? I changed back.

"So.. I'm like an unregistered animugus?" I asked. He nodded.

"You can also communicate with Harry through your mind," Dumbledore added.

"This is so bizarre," I said.

"Come with me, Alexandra. We must bury your father privately at Godric's Hollow."

He apparated us to Godric's Hollow, and Dumbledore set up a grave, and we buried him. With magic, he engraved words into his tombstone. It read: _Michael White. Beloved father and son. 1968-2009. _Afterwards, he walked away so I could have some alone time. I had to let this sink in. After a while, I walked back over to Dumbledore.

"Does the Order know?" I asked.

"Yes. But that is all. Just us, and soon Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Will the world ever know?"

"Of course. But now is not a good time. Just trust me."

I nodded slowly.

"Come along, we must go back to the Burrow. Are you ready?" He asked.

"No. But I don't have a choice," I answered honestly.

We then apparated back to the Burrow. I just didn't know how I was going to face everyone, especially Harry. I thanked Dumbledore, and embraced him in a tight hug. He left, and I walked up the door. It was obvious I had been crying. I was still extremely sore and my eyes were swollen and red. Hermione answered with a smile, but once she saw me, it fell.

"Alex, are you alright?" She asked immediately.

"No," I answered.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit down. Thankfully, it was just her and I downstairs. It was going to be hard to lie to her, but I had to listen to Dumbledore's orders.

"What happened?"

"My father and I were heading back from a restaurant and a car ran a stop sign, hitting his side of the car. He died," I told her, and burst into tears yet again.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry. Are you okay? How did you get here? Where is he now?"

"Dumbledore found me. We buried him at Godric's Hollow and he brought me here," That part was the truth.

Hermione only hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder. That's when everyone else came downstairs. I told them all exactly what I told Hermione, and they all attempted to soothe me. But that's not what I wanted. I didn't want sympathy. I didn't know what I wanted. I just wanted... my dad.

To try to make me feel better, Mrs. Weasley made me my favorite dinner that night. All day I locked myself in a room and refused to talk to anyone. I was forced to eat this dinner as well. I just... it was all so overwhelming and I felt like I had to go through it alone because no one knew the truth. It wasn't fair because my father deserves justice. The world should know the horrible things Voldemort did.

After I ate. Harry made his probably tenth attempt that day to enter the room I locked myself in. I finally let him in, knowing I had to tell him the truth sooner or later.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting next to me on the bed.

I got up and closed the door, then sat next to him.

"Harry, I lied to everyone earlier." I whispered.

"What do you mean? Your father isn't dead?" He asked.

"No... he is." I said, tears strolling down my face. "But it wasn't a car that killed him."

"What was it?"

I hesitated to answer.

"Voldemort," I answered.

His eyes widened.

"So he really is back? God Alex I'm so sorry," He said, and we spent the next few minutes just hugging.

"There's more," I sighed. "Voldemort didn't just kill my father. He tried to kill me as well. He shot the curse at me but... I'm alive. Like you." I showed him the scar on my right wrist that I kept hidden with bracelets.

"I'm also an unregistered animugus and we can communicate through our minds. There was also another prophecy that Dumbledore kept hidden with him saying there would be a second female chosen one on her sixteenth birthday. He thought it would be Hermione but.. its me."

Harry's eyes remained widened, in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell everyone else?" He asked, finally finding words.

"Dumbledore gave me strict orders to only tell you. According to him, the world can't know yet." I frowned.

"That's gonna be really hard," Harry sighed.

After a while, he yawned. We checked the clock and noticed it was really late.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

I thought about it.. and I knew I wasn't.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked, my voice breaking. I felt so weak.

"Of course," he grinned.

That grin. My heart fluttered. I just started crying again because I was so overwhelmed. I was in love with my best friend who likes his best friend's sister, and I was now the second Chosen One. We laid down, and he let my lay my head on his chest.

"I'm really going to need you through this. I've never admitted that I've needed anyone before, but I can't go through this alone." I whispered.

"I know," He whispered.

After the hardest day, I drifted off to sleep to the sound of Harry's heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Okay so I apologize for the links I've been trying to put in, I'm sure most of you are confused. They are sets for Alex's outfits on the site Polyvore, but this site won't let me put in the entire link, so just that in before the rest of the link! Enjoy reading and thank you all (:

About two weeks had passed, I still remained very quiet and closed off. I had nightmares every single night about my father and Voldemort. I felt awful because Harry has had to help me with every single one. I was grateful but I could tell Ginny was getting extremely frustrated. They were officially dating now and has had to confront Harry multiple times about me, thinking we shared a secret. Which, indeed, we did. But definitely not the type that she's thinking. It's all been stressful.

I awoke this morning with a start to the sound of Harry's voice, and his soft hands shaking me gently.

"Morning, sunshine." He chuckled.

"Shut up," I laughed along.

I got up groggily, but then I noticed it was still dark outside. I checked the time and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Harry, why on earth are you waking me up this early?" I pouted.

"Dumbledore is outside waiting for you. He says its important," Harry urged.

I walked quietly down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone up. Mr. Weasley had already left for work, and I think the twins did as well. I walked outside to see Dumbledore waiting.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"You need to get dressed in some nice clothes. There is a disciplinary hearing today for you using your wand outside of school grounds. I requested it would not be in the tabloids." Dumbledore explained.

I sighed, completely forgetting that I used the disarming charm against Lucius. There's no way they could expel me.. right? This is all too much.

I went upstairs and put on tight black slacks with black heels, a white button up shirt, and a black blazer over it. I wore bracelets of course to cover my scar. I put my hair up in a tight bun again, and figured I looked professional enough for court. Dumbledore apparated us to the Ministry, and I was absolutely terrified.

"Do you think they'll expel me?" I asked in the elevator on the way to the court room.

He didn't reply, he looked too.. focused. I was stressing myself out. What was I even supposed to say? What were they going to ask me? Were they going to be rude? The sound elevator ding made me jump, stopping me from drowning in worry.

We left the elevator and entered the room. I sat in the chair, nearly sweating. I looked up before the Wizengamot with absolute terror etched across my face. Dumbledore sat in a chair, it felt awkward with hardly anyone in the room. Cornelius Fudge tapped his gavel loudly three times.

"Disciplinary hearing for offenses committed by Alexandria Lee White, resident at Number 17 Buckland Road." He announced.

I looked around anxiously. I tried to look calm. I needed to defend myself, they couldn't expel me for trying to save my father from Voldemort. Even though no one is supposed to know. Did Dumbledore want me to tell him? What was I supposed to do?

"The charges against the accused are as followed: She knowingly and well aware of her actions used a disarming charm while underage and off of Hogwarts grounds. Do you deny performing this disarming spell, Miss White?"

"No sir, b-" I was cut off.

"Were you aware that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while under 17 years of age?" He asked strictly.

"Yes, b-" I was cut off again.

"Witches and Wizards of the-"

"I did it in self defense!" I shouted, standing up. "I did it to save my father! There were Death Eaters trying to kill him!"

The room was quiet, all eyes on me.

"You're lying," Fudge spat, and the others seemed to agree.

"No, I swear-"

"Can you produce a witness?" He yelled.

I sat back down in defeat, no one was there. It was only me.

"Actually, she can." Dumbledore stood up, coming to my side.

I was confused. No one was there but me, my father, the Death Eaters and Voldemort?

"I was there towards the end. I showed up just in time to see two Death Eaters flee the scene, and also... there was another." Dumbledore spoke firmly.

"Another?" Fudge asked.

"The Dark Lord has returned," he said softly, only loud enough for Fudge and I to hear.

Fudge glared daggers at Dumbledore. I was taken by surprise.

"He is _not_ back!" He spoke with venom.

"Then who else would have killed Alexandria's father?" Dumbledore asked, the two still speaking quietly.

"He died in a car accident!"

"Then what explains _this?_" Dumbledore grabbed my wrist and showed Fudge a quick glimpse so no one else would see.

"How do I know that's not fake?" Fudge was not convinced whatsoever.

Before Dumbledore could respond, Fudge began speaking to the jury. I took my wrist out of Dumbledore's hold and he quietly apologized. I nodded and sat down.

"Those in favor of conviction?" A lady announced.

Plenty of hands went up, my face fell. Was it over? My home at Hogwarts? My life there? My friends? My education of magic?

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"_  
_

I was relieved to see more hands than the first time, but Fudge did not look happy as he looked around at the results. Dumbledore and I waited patiently for the outcome.

"Cleared of all charges," Fudge said quickly, tapping his gavel, and leaving the room.

Dumbledore and I both had smiles on our faced, completely relieved.

"Thank you so much," I told him as we were leaving the Ministry.

"Don't thank me, Alexandria. You did not deserve to be punished."

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You said that no one could know about Voldemort yet, so.. why did you tell Fudge?"

"As I said, Miss White. The world will know one day."

I hated answers that weren't straightforward and detailed, so I sighed and let it go. Dumbledore apparated me back to the Burrow. I walked in quietly, hoping no one would notice I was gone because I had no idea what excuse I would come up with. Thankfully, no one was downstairs so I creeped upstairs in the room I was staying in separate from Hermione and Ginny, and changed into more comfortable clothes for the day. [[ cgi/set?id=129453803]]

I then began to search for Harry to tell him what happened. Ever since my father died, I've spent pretty much all of my time with him. He's the only one who knows the truth, and he really helps me. But the only thing that I hate is that my feelings for him grow stronger the more I'm around him. My favorite part of every day is seeing his perfect emerald eyes, his jet black hair, and his heart warming smile. But his favorite part of every day is being able to see Ginny.

I walked around the house and found them downstairs in the living room, holding hands, talking, and laughing. My heart dropped, just like it always does. I didn't want to interrupt, so I just tiptoed upstairs to find Hermione. Once I did, I just sat next to her and sighed.

"Harry and Ginny?" She asked immediately.

"That's a pretty big chunk of it," I rolled my eyes. "But like I've said, I can't get mad. Its my fault for not telling Harry how I've been feeling sooner. She wins, you know?"

Hermione shrugged and changed the subject, knowing that was whats probably best. I'm just glad that we're going back to Hogwarts in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_I apologize soooo much for the wait, and the short length of this chapter... I went to Mexico, then came back and started soccer, along with college classes. Plus some family stuff going on, I sincerely apologize. I will never go that long without updating again, here is a new chapter and I hope I didn't lose too many readers!_

Today was the finally the day. The day I would return to my true home: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I woke up earlier than anyone in the Burrow, I was as impatient as a child waiting to go to a candy store. I had my trunk completely packed and organized, as I was also already dressed for the day. I was waiting downstairs, starting to feel bummed that no one else was up when I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I turned around to see Harry walking towards me groggily.

"How long have you been up?" He asked with a chuckle.

His voice was deep from just waking up, I loved the sound of it. Just him asking me a question sent chills through my body and increased my heart rate. I couldn't help but blush.

"A while," I bit my lip. "I'm excited. I want to go home.. the home where I feel safe."

Harry sat next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me into a quick side hug.

"I completely understand, Alex. That's the only home where I feel safe, too." He said, looking down and taking a deep breath. "How are you?"

I hesitated.

"Honestly?" I asked, and he nodded. "I don't know if I'll ever get better, Harry. I feel bad, almost pathetic for being the way I am. You lost both of your parents and live with horrible people, yet you're still here with me. Hell, you're even helping me. I just don't know how you do it. You're the strongest person I know, Harry. I could only wish to have half of your strength."

"Listen. You're _not _pathetic, Alex. Its different for me. I hardly knew my parents. You knew your father, you had years to love him and be with him. But, that was taken away from you. You have every right to be the way you are, you're hiding it so well. You're hiding all of this new information so well. You're so much stronger than you think," Harry told me, putting his hand over mine with a warming smile.

I smiled back at him, and that was the first time I remember smiling in a while. Harry always brought that out in me. He always has known how to bring out a smile in me, know matter how low I feel. He has always managed to make me keep trying, no matter how bad I want to give up. He's perfect in every way, shape, and form. Without Harry, I wouldn't be myself. He's more myself than I am. I only wish he was mine, but its my fault he's not.

"That's the smile I wanted to see," Harry smiled, squeezing my knee, and left to go upstairs.

We all arrived at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Everyone began saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Ginny went first, then ran straight through the wall. Ron went by himself, then Mrs. Weasley asked to speak to Harry and I from the side.

"Listen, you two. I know Alex is still very upset and is going through a lot, I know how close you are. Alex, you're a strong girl and I want you to stay that way. You are more than welcome to join us for the holidays, my family and I are always here for you. I want you to take care of her, Harry. And don't you dare hurt my daughter," She lectured quickly.

Before I even had time to respond to her, she urged Harry and I to charge through the wall with our trolleys, straight for Platform 9 3/4. I smiled wide when I saw the train. It's long red and black cars, the famous four numbers of '5972' on the front that I'll never forget, the beautiful roar of its engine, the perfectly loud horn, the dark gray smoke it releases as it takes us home. I love it all, every single part of it.

We got on the train, but soon were separated. Harry was captain of the Quidditch team, and Hermione and Ron were prefects. I was so proud of all 3 of them! Obviously Ginny was all over Harry, being so proud of him as well. I hated how this ripped at my heart. Soon, it was just Harry and I in the compartment we all sat in. The other three decided to go chase down the trolley full of snacks.

"So.. I know you and Ginny kissed." I told him, awkwardly.

"Yeah.. We're together," He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I thought we were closer than that."

"Alex, your father just died." He whispered. "I wasn't going to burden you with my personal life at that time, you need to focus on you and I am going to help you do that."

I couldn't describe my feeling. I was happy he was concerned about me, but.. he's dating Ginny. Do I lie and say I'm happy for him? I mean, of course I do. What else would I do? Tell him I've loved him for as long as I've known him and he should dump her? I don't want to get him in trouble with Molly. I mean, of course I'm being selfish.. right? Ugh. I was tired of having my mind in a jumble over this. Maybe Harry is right.. I should focus on myself. So that means, I should be a good... friend.

"You're right," I took a big sigh. "I need to focus on myself. And by the way, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Alex. That means a lot, you're my best friend." He smiled, playfully punching my arm.

Ouch. Was I just friend-zoned by Harry Potter?

The other three soon joined us, Ginny sat next to Harry and I don't think I've ever felt so awkward. Once she returned to the compartment, it was like everything shrunk. Suddenly everything was in my face, I felt so crowded, it was almost like I couldn't breathe. Everything was weighing on me, the thought of them being together forever and being happy. I want Harry to be happy, but... I want him to be happy with me.

"So.. you guys are like, dating?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Ginny said with a wide smile, which made me roll my eyes.

"Don't hurt her, Harry. That's my sister," Ron said. "Ugh this is weird."

Hermione chuckled slightly, but grabbed my hand to assure me that she was on my side and cared about me. I liked that. After that, it was dead silent. I felt awkward. The silence left me to drown in my own thoughts and feel like a fifth wheel. Finally, the silence was finally broken by Ron.

"Look, guys! Hogwarts!" He exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around the window to awe at the marvelous castle. I was always mesmerized, no matter how many times I've seen it. Just by seeing it, all of my negative thoughts washed away and were replaced by a warm feeling in my stomach. The feeling of safety, and security. This is my home.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the train came to a complete stop, we all gathered our things and exited. I couldn't hold in the excitement, this was my favorite part of every year.

"I wonder who the new DADA teacher is!" I said, striking up a conversation to interrupt the silence.

"Oh, its a guy named Horace Slughorn." Harry informed.

"What? How do you know?" Ron asked curiously.

"Long story," Harry replied shortly.

Everyone gave up, but me.

_"Oh, you are SO telling me later!" _I thought to him, making us both laugh out loud.

"Whats so funny?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Nothing," Harry and I replied in unison.

We got to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. I was absolutely **starving.** I couldn't wait for the food! The doors to the Great Hall opened, and frightened eleven-year-olds came piling in behind Professor McGonagall. As usual, the Sorting Hat was sitting on the stool, waiting to sort.

"Davis, Peyton." McGonagall called out the first name.

"Hmm.. you're a tad too nice, Hufflepuff maybe?" The Sorting Hat mumbled to himself, evaluating her. "But, you're way too courageous.. hmm.. GRYFFINDOR!"

We all cheered as loud as we could. The sorting went on and on, and once it was finally finished, Dumbledore was ready to make his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. And to those of you who are returning, welcome back! Now, we have a new teacher this year; his name is Horace Slughorn and he will be teaching Potions. Professor Snape will take over the position of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, you may eat!" He smiled wide, throwing his hands up as all the marvelous food appeared.

But after that news, I don't think any of us were as hungry as we were before. We all just stood there, gaping.

"Harry, I thought you said Slughorn was going to be the DADA teacher!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I thought so too," He shrugged, shaking his head.

"DADA is going to be a living hell," Ron groaned, and the rest of us agreed.

We all ate quickly, tired from the train ride. We had small conversations until we were all done eating. Ginny yawned and stood up.

"I think I'll head to bed. Goodnight Harry," She pecked him on the lips, making us all look away. "The rest of you."

"You and Ginny are a thing?!" excalimed Parvati Patil.

"Yeah," Harry grinned, which made me roll my eyes.

"Wow," she said, and began whispering in her sister's ear.

I felt like being alone, so I left the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Being here always relaxed me, especially in front of the fire place. I pulled out a good book, and began to read.

"BOO!"

I jumped off the couch, and landed on my butt on the floor. I turned around to see Harry uncontrollably laughing.

"I hate you!" I hissed.

"No you don't!" He laughed again.

We argued continuously with "no you don't" and "yes I do"'s until I finally just gave up, which he would never let me live down.

"I like being in here, with you. There's already a lot of drama this year. Just on the way here, I had guys congratulate me on being with Ginny and girls insult me." He sighed.

"I guess news just travels fast around Hogwarts, eh?" I smirked.

"Yeah, apparently." He agreed with a nod.

We spent a little bit more time talking about what this year may bring, until we both departed and went upstairs to fall asleep.

_Yeah, okay the chapter is a little lame and short. I apologize, it gets better. :) Thank you Ashley123456 for reviewing!_


End file.
